


Nothing Good Starts in a Getaway Car (smut warning)

by charlies_left_eyebrow



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex is still soft though, Also I suck at tags, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Crimes, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Smut, High School, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Luke’s an oversharer, Pawn shop man is a perv, Reggie’s a bad boy, Song: Getaway Car (Taylor Swift), Songfic, This story sucks I’m sorry, i hate him, they hate each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlies_left_eyebrow/pseuds/charlies_left_eyebrow
Summary: "Julie get your ass in the car, let's go!""I'm coming, shut the fuck up you're gonna get us caught!"I hop in the car and slam the door before noticing there's a person in the backseat."Flynn? Who's that?""I'm Luke."Julie's a bad girl. Luke's the new kid. After Julie's best friend Flynn ropes her into a crime, she meets Luke in the getaway car. But what will happen when they start to get to know each other, and find out they aren't all that different?Based on the Taylor Swift song "Getaway Car." Enemies to lovers slow burn. Rated mature for language, teen drinking, drugs and smoking, violence, sexual content and smut scene(s).I suck at writing descriptions, but I promise that the story is a lot better than the description
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

"Julie get your ass in the car, let's go!"

"I'm coming, shut the fuck up you're gonna get us caught!"

I hop in the car and slam the door before noticing there's a person in the backseat. 

"Flynn? Who's that?"

"I'm Luke."

8 hours earlier 

"Wake up Mija, you don't want to be late for your first day!"

I open the door, revealing that i'm already dressed. 

"Way ahead of you Papi"

"Someone's excited for school."

"Senior year, the time of our lives! Flynn's already waiting outside." 

"Have fun Julie."

"Thanks Dad!"

I step out the door revealing my outfit to Flynn, a black tube top with a red jacket and ripped skinny jeans. 

"Oooo girl you look HOT!" says Flynn. 

"You too girl! This is going to be our year. I can feel it!" I say. 

"As long as you don't fall on your ass like you did last year, we're golden!"

"Oh my god, don't remind me. That was the most embarrassing moment of my life!"

"Bitch, that was how you got Nick!"

"Bitch, he broke my heart! Not worth it at all."

"Forget about him! You're so much better without him anyways. In fact, I met this guys the other day at the beach! He was mighty fine. Do you want his number?"

"No, you can have him. No offense, but I'm not sure I fully trust your judgement."

"Fine I'll just have Mr. eight pack for myself."

"Woah, eight pack?

At school

"So Flynn, what's the plan for tonight? You wanna go to the club on 9th? I can get some fake ID's from the pawn shop dealer. All I have to do is pull my shirt down a bit and he does whatever I want him to do." 

Flynn and I have been going to that club since we were fourteen. Thankfully our parents haven't found out yet, but it's not they care anyways. Flynn's parents are never home, so she basically lives alone. My dad hasn't been sober since 1998, and my mom died when I was 10. It sucks, but I'm used to it at this point. 

"Actually I had another idea for tonight," Flynn replied with a cunning look on her face. That usually means she's concocting a wicked scheme.   
"There's this new jewellery store downtown. Do you still have the ski mask from seventh grade?"

"Flynn you're not seriously suggesting that we rob them, are you? We could get caught! We could be arrested! How do you think that would look on a job application?"

"How is this any different than using a fake ID? You can get arrested for that too you know. Plus, we won't get caught. I've got the whole thing planned out. I'll park the car around the back, you run in a grab the goods, and I'll have the car running and you can just jump in and we'll go. I've got the blueprints of the place, and the alarm code so all you have to do is grab and go."

"Are you aware that this is the craziest idea you've ever had?"

"Yep. But you've never been able to resist a bat-shit crazy scheme before."

She has a point. When we were freshman, we conned the ice-cream man into giving us his truck. When we were sophomores, we stole alcohol from the grocery store. When we were juniors, we skipped class almost everyday to smoke pot under the bleachers. I agreed to all of those things, and we never got caught. We almost had to repeat junior year, but we never got caught. 

"Fine, I'm in. But if I get arrested you better bail me out."


	2. Chapter 2

After school Flynn comes over to my house so we can plan out the whole robbery. 

"So what do we want to steal? I don't want to take too much, otherwise we might get caught," I ask.

"I was thinking just like a shelf or two of stuff. All that should be worth around 10k. We can sell it to Chris at the pawn shop for 12k. And then maybe you could steal me a necklace for myself? One with a heart shaped diamond. My mom used to wear one like that when I was a kid."

Flynn's such a sweet girl. The only reason she does all these crazy things is because she craves attention that she never gets from her parents. Her mindset is "If they find out I'm in jail, maybe they'll finally visit me. Maybe then they will get to know me." 

"Yeah of course. I'm gonna get a ring for myself too. Just like the one my mom wore. Maybe seeing it will help my dad sober up." 

"That's beautiful Jules," Flynn gushes giving me a hug.

"Thanks Flynn," I say returning the hug. 

"We'd better get going if you're gonna be home before curfew," says Flynn. "The alarm code is 8439. If you turn off the alarm before the beeps get rapid, it won't call the police."

"What about the security cameras?"

"You're gonna have to trip the wires. Use these," Flynn replied, handing me a pair of pliers.

"I don't know how to use those! Which wires do I cut?" I ask. 

"I don't know, just cut all of them! One of them's gotta work." 

"Are you kidding me? I can't cut them all, I'll break the system!" 

"Would you rather get caught?" I shake my head in response.  
"Then cut them all." Flynn insisted. 

"Fine whatever. I'm not so sure about this."

"Trust me, you'll enjoy this." 

"Okay, I'm trusting you on this. Please don't make me regret it," I add, pointing a joking finger at her face. 

"I won't, promise. Now grab your ski mask, and let's go."

———————————  
"Okay, we're here," says Flynn. "The door's over there. You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be I guess," I respond shakily. I put on my ski mask and grab my pliers and duffle bag. 

"You got this, I believe in you!"

"Thanks. I'll be back as soon as possible. You're gonna leave the car running right?"

"Yep. Good luck!"

I take a deep breath, and hop out the car. 

"Here goes nothing," I whisper to myself. 

As soon as I open the door, the alarm starts to go off. 

"Shit what was the code?" I pull out my wallow talkie to ask Flynn. 

"Flynn what's the alarm code?"

"8439."

"Okay thanks!" 

"Did it work?"

"Yep!"

"Okay good. Radio silence now so you don't get caught. There might be hidden mics somewhere, so be careful."

"Got it,"

I shut off the walkie talkie and pull out the pliers. The camera system looks pretty simple to break honestly. It's like they're asking to be robbed! In Los Angeles that's really dangerous. I mean, this thing is about to be broken by a 17 year old! 

After I've cut the wires, I go over to the shelves to get the goods. I notice a necklace just like the one Flynn described, and I put it on so I don't lose it. Then I start grabbing whatever I can find. Bracelets, rings, necklaces, hair clips, broaches, and other miscellaneous objects. It looks like all of it could be worth ten thousand dollars. Maybe even more. I close the bag, and run out the door. 

Flynn kept the car running thankfully, and I run towards her. 

"Julie get your ass in the car, let's go!"

"I'm coming, shut the fuck up you're gonna get us caught!"

I hop in the car and slam the door before noticing there's a person in the backseat.

"Flynn? Who's that?"

"I'm Luke."


	3. Chapter 3

"Why are you here?" I ask Luke. 

"Flynn called me. She said you guys needed help on a secret mission? Also she said you wanted to meet me," he responds with a confused look on his face. His very cute face. 

"This is the guy from the beach I was talking about earlier. Mr eight pack," Flynn says smugly. 

"Woah girls are already talking me? Sweet."

"Not now Luke," ordered Flynn. 

"Why is he here?" I whispered. 

"You need more excitement in your life! I figured getting you a boy toy would help."

"Robbing a jewellery store is exciting!! I don't need a man! No offence Luke, I'm sure you're lovely," I say turning towards him. 

"Thanks," he says looking uncomfortable. "Listen I can leave-"

"Not now Luke!" Flynn and I exclaim. 

"Whatever," Luke mumbles. 

"Flynn we need to leave. Like now. Now!" I yell, motioning towards the cops across the street. "Step on it girl!"

Flynn steps on the gas and speeds towards my house. Unfortunately the cops see us, and start chasing us. 

"Flynn I swear to fucking god, if I die today because of you my ghost is gonna haunt you so hard!"

"Shut up I'm trying to drive here!" 

"Same Flynn. If I die, you're going with me. Also I was promised ice cream?" says Luke. 

"NOT NOW LUKE!" Flynn and I yell again. 

"Got it, not the time sorry. Look out for that mailbox!"

We skid to swerve out of the way, thankfully missing the mailbox. 

"Flynn you're a really bad driver," states Luke.

"Do you ever shut up asshole?" I ask Luke, annoyed. "We're kind of in a high speed car chase right now, this is not an accurate representation of Flynn's driving abilities." 

"Well I'm sorry I disrespected you, your majesty," he says giving a small bow, falling in the process.

"Well that's what you get for being a dickhead. And for not wearing a seatbelt. Idiot," I mumble at the end. 

He gives me a middle finger, and I stick my tongue out running my middle finger down it. 

"That's gross, there could be germs on your finger you know. You were just in a store in a Los Angeles alleyway," says Luke smugly.

"Oh my fucking god, you suck you know that?" 

"I have a feeling that's exactly what you want to do to me Julie." 

"I really can't win with you can I? Flynn, why did you think this guy would be good for me?"

"Julie I can't really pay attention right now. I don't know if you can tell, but I'm a little busy!"

"Right, sorry, high speed car chase I forgot. Anyways, fuck you Luke!" I say loudly, turning to giving him a proper double middle finger. 

————————————  
When we finally reach my house, after getting off with a warning from the police, Flynn drops me off with Luke following me out the car. 

"What are you doing?" I ask him. 

"I'm coming in. I thought that's what you wanted? Since you were flirting with me in the car?"

"Flirting? Is that what you think that was?"

"Um... yes? You were being very flirty. Back home when girls talked to me like that I always ended up between their legs by sundown."

"What, no! I was not flirting! I was calling you out on your bullshit! Did you ever stop to think 'hey maybe these girls don't actually want me?' I don't know where your from, but it sounds like a lot of those girls were pressured by you. Also the sun's already down so I guess you're out of luck." I slam the door in his face and hop on the couch. 

"You're a bitch, you know that?" I hear him yell from outside the door. 

"Fuck you too!" I yell back.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day at school

"So did you like Luke?" Flynn asks. 

"Did it seem like I liked Luke? I sure hope I wasn't giving off that vibe. He's an asshole!"

"He's just... going through a lot right now. That wasn't who he really is, he's just stressed!" 

"How would you know? You've known him for like 2 days!"

"Well he seemed sweet! To his advantage, you kind of started it."

"I didn't start shit! He said you were a bad driver! I was simply standing up for you! And then he called me princess! You know how much I hate that nickname."

"But you were kinda provoking him babe," she says patting me on the back. "By the way, did you get that necklace I asked for? And the ring you wanted?"

"Oh yeah!" I reach into my bag to get the necklace, and stick out my hand to show her the ring. "Do you want me to put the necklace on for you?"

She says yes and so I do. It looks gorgeous on her.

"Aww Flynn you look amazing!" I say. 

"Thanks Julie!" she says giving me a hug. 

—————————  
"So which pawn shop guy do you wanna con into buying all this?" Flynn asks. 

"I was thinking Paul? I was there last week, and he barely has anything in his shop right now."

"Okay, I'll go to my house and change and I'll meet you there in half an hour?" 

"Sounds good!" 

After half an hour Flynn and I met outside the pawn shop in our most scandalous outfits and the duffle bag on my shoulder. 

"Ready?"

"Yep!" 

We adjust our shirts and fix our hair. I open the zipper on the duffle bag a little so he can see what we have.

"Hey Paul!" I say seductively. "We've got some goods for you."

"Yeah about fifteen thousand dollars worth of stuff," adds Flynn. 

"Oh really? Let me see," says Paul reaching for the duffle bag. I hand it to him and he inspects the jewelry. 

"I'll give you 12k."

"How about 14?" says Flynn leaning forward to enunciate her chest.

"13," says Paul. 

"13.5 and you've got a deal," I say also leaning in. 

"Fine. But your gonna have to give me that ring too," he says pointing towards my hand. 

"My ring?"

"Yep. Ring or no deal."

I think about my options. That ring is one of a kind, other than the one my mom had of course. But if I give it to him I could use the money to buy a similar one...

"Fine just take it."

"Are you sure Jules? That ring is special." ask Flynn. 

"I know, but the money's going to be good for us. We need it for college next year." I respond. 

"Okay if you're sure."

We hand Paul all of our stuff, including my ring, take the money and go. 

"Flynn I'm literally holding over THIRTEEN THOUSAND DOLLARS in my hand right now! This is amazing!" I exclaim. 

"I know right! Now we don't have to work so much this summer! More time for tanning and boys baby!"

We grab hands and squeal like little kids. 

"I love you, you know that right?" I ask. 

"Aww no need to get all sappy on me! But yes of course I know, and I love you too babes!" 

We hug, and once we release we run to the car hand in hand. 

————————————  
The next day Flynn asked me to get coffee with her, and I happily obliged. Just as I walked into the coffee shop, I realize Flynn isn't alone. 

"What are you doing here?" I say grimacing towards Luke. 

"What are you doing here? Flynn told me we'd be alone!"

"Calm down you guys! I brought you both here so that you can apologize to each other and get over your little feud." Flynn says standing between us as if we were going to hit each other or something. 

"I'm not doing this," I say walking out of the shop. 

Flynn follows me and grabs my arm. 

"Julie wait! Luke really wants to make amends, I'm sure he does! You just need to give him a chance."

"I'm not giving him a chance, he's a major dickhead with a stick up his ass!"  
(Little extreme girl🙄✋)

"Julie-"

"No Flynn, I don't need a guy in my life to be happy! I just need you! Can't you see that?" I let out a defeated sigh.  
"I just need to go home. I'll see you tomorrow," I say turning and walking away. 

"I love you, I'm sorry!" Flynn shouts after me, but I pretend not to hear.


	5. Chapter 5

I felt bad about leaving Flynn like that, but I needed to show her that I can be independent. I'm not sure why she's so hooked on Luke being with me, but she seems to think that it's a wonderful idea. But Luke's an asshole! Well he's a hot asshole... but still an asshole! But this is how some of my favorite movies plots look... and they always seem to end up happy... but those are just movies! Not real life! Maybe I did start it. If I hadn't said anything he probably wouldn't have been so rude to me. Maybe Flynn's right... maybe I am stubborn and arrogant. 

I mean, would it really be that bad if Luke and I were together? I bet if I made an effort we would be able to make up.(out) 

"Ok tomorrow I am going to go to Luke's house and apologize. I mean, what's the worst thing that can happen?"

Oh shit I'm talking to myself again, this is why people think I'm crazy isn't it... 

The next day at Luke's house

I ring the doorbell and wait for Luke to answer. After about 20 seconds he answers. 

"What are you doing here?" he asks. 

"I wanted to apologize. I'm sorry that I kept poking at your faults the other day. There's really no excuse so I'll stop trying to think of one..."

"Yeah well, apology not accepted," Luke says rudely. 

"What! Why?"

"You're a bitch Molina! I can't just excuse you for that! You think you can just march up here expecting me to forgive you? Well I'm sorry, but you're wrong. You may be the hottest girl I've ever seen, but-"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"What?"

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing..."

"You just said I was the hottest girl you've ever seen."

"No I didn't..."

"Yeah. You did."

"Well I didn't mean it. I've seen much hotter than you." 

"Well so have I," I say grimacing.

"Well since we've both agreed that we're not hot, can you leave please?"

"Whatever."

———————————  
"This is such a bad idea," I moan. Luke is sucking on the most sensitive spot on my neck. Luke is already shirtless and I can't help but admire his 8-pack (Flynn was right). 

"It's a pretty good bad idea, isn't it though?" (Waitress reference hehe)

"Fuck yes."

He pulls down my shorts and slides his tongue onto my cilt. 

"Fuck Luke that feels so good."

"You're so hot Julie," Luke moans. 

"Luke I need you inside of me. Right now."

"As you wish princess."

Even though I hate that nickname, I really don't care right now. He's way too good at this for me to care. 

This wasn't my first time. I lost my virginity to Nick in junior year. But this was so much better. Luke is obviously experienced. 

He slides into me and I begin to scream. 

"FUCK LUKE THAT FEELS SO GOOD FUCK!"

"Fuck, you're so tight Julie!"

After a few minutes I can feel my stomach tightening, signaling that my high is coming. 

"Fuck Luke I'm gonna cum," I moan. 

"Me too," he says raspily. It's so hot. 

We reach our highs together, and once we're done I step away from him and put my clothes back on. 

"I still hate you," I say. 

"And you're still a bitch."

——————————  
"You did what?!" Exclaims Flynn.

"Keep your voice down, someone will hear! It's not a big deal, we still hate each other!"

"So you had hate sex?"

"I guess?"

"That's a big deal. That's a big deal! How exactly did this happen?"

"Well I went over to his house to apologize for the other night, but he said he didn't accept my apology, and then one thing led to another... and we fucked on his kitchen counter."

"What the fuck Julie. That's gross. Hot, but gross. Did you clean up after at least?"

"No, I left as soon as we were done! But Luke probably cleaned."

"I'm incredibly impressed. And disappointed. But mostly impressed. My little girl is all grown up! She's having hate sex!"

"It's seriously not that big of a deal. It's not like I plan on doing it again."

————————————  
"Luke I'm gonna cum!"

I ride out my high and stop to think about what I just did. 

Fuck I said I wasn't gonna do that again! 

It felt so good though. 

Shit I think I like this. 

I think I like Luke. 

Fuck.


	6. Chapter 6

"Listen Julie, you can't just keep showing up here everyday to get a good fuck out of me. No matter how good you make me feel. Literally, your pussy is magical."

"Umm, thanks?"

"Anyways you gotta stop coming over here. I'm not gonna find a way to forgive you, so you've gotta stop trying. Find another fuck buddy."

"Whatever, you weren't very good anyways."

"Oh yeah? I've got eight inches you bitch and you better believe I know how to use it."

"Eight inches? Is that what they're calling three inches these days?"

"This is exactly why you need to leave Julie. We just don't get along."

"Fine. I'll see you hopefully never."

"See you."

———————————  
"Good morning class!" Ms. Harrison says loudly, startling a few students. Everyone's either sleeping or texting. "We have a pop quiz today, so put away your notes. You get 5 points for writing your name, so I expect no zeros REGGIE," she says zeroing her eyes in on him. Reggie and his best friend Alex have been friends with Flynn and I since freshman year. Let's just say Reggie's not the best student. 

Ms. Harrison passes out the papers an we begin our tests. Suddenly the door opens and a boy steps in. 

"You're late Mr. Patterson."

"Sorry Ms. Harrison. Car troubles."

"Whatever, I don't need your excuses. Class this is our new student, Luke Patterson. He's just moved here from Florida. I know you will all be very welcoming." She gives us a look to tell us that it's a threat.

"Don't worry teach we'll be sooo welcoming!" yell Reggie from the back of the class, still not looking up from his phone. 

"Yeah, yeah thanks Reginald. Could you put your phone away now please? Luke why don't you take a seat next to Julie. She's sitting right over-"

"Oh I know Julie," he says giving me a death stare. I return the dirty look gladly. "Is there any way I can sit somewhere else?" 

"First day, and you're already asking to change the seating chart? It usually takes students a week to ask, you're really ahead of the game! I guess you can sit next to Alex since I assume sitting next to Julie won't do any good for anyone."

"Thanks Ms. Harrison!" Luke says giving her a smile and taking his seat next to Alex after he waved his hand to signal that he was Alex.

"Alex," he says reaching out his hand for Luke to shake it. 

"Luke. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

"Alright class settle down we still have a quiz," says Ms. Harrison with a stern look on her face. 

"Sorry Ms. Harrison," we all mumble guiltily. 

—————————————  
"So how'd you do on the quiz?" Flynn asks me after class. 

"Pretty good I think, what about you?"

"I think I did okay. I had a really hard time on question four though. What'd you get for that one?"

"I got-"

Before I could finish my sentence Luke's shoulder bumps into me. Hard. 

"Sorry Molina, didn't see you there," Luke says rudely. 

"Oh shut the fuck up Patterson, we both know you did that on purpose!"

"Language Ms. Molina!" yells a teacher across the hall. "Detention!"

"Shit, look what you did Luke!"

"Wasn't my fault! You did that one all on your own princess."

"I really can't deal with you today," I say walking away. "Flynn?" She quickly starts running to catch up with me. 

——————————  
"So what's the deal with you and Julie? asks Alex.

"Well it all started last week when I was at the beach..."

Flashback 

"Hey are you new in town? I've never seen you before," Flynn asks. 

"Yeah I just moved here. My names Luke."

"Flynn. Listen this is going to sound so super crazy, but my friend and I are going on a... secret mission... and we need your help."

"What's in it for me?"

"I'll buy you ice cream? Also my friend's super hot."

"Oh really? How hot?"

"Like hot enough to pull a straight girl."

"Whatever, I'm in."

"Great, meet me in the ally way behind the jewelry store on Monday night at ten o'clock sharp. Don't be late."

End flashback 

"Anyway I met her in the alleyway, and it turned out they were robbing the place! I of course didn't say anything, and just got in the car. Then we got in a car chase and I made a joke about Flynn's driving, and Julie got all bitchy about it! We just kinda kept jabbing at each other until we got back to her house. I walked her to the door and tried to come in, I was horny you know? But she didn't let me in and she just kept jabbing at me. So eventually I just left. The next day Flynn invited me to get coffee with her, but when I got there, Julie was there too! Flynn said she wanted us to apologize to each other, but Julie got pissy again and stormed out. But then the next day, and this is where it gets really good, she shows up at my door apologizing. I don't accept it because I can't just forgive her rude behavior, you know? But then she somehow ended up on my kitchen counter naked with my dick inside her and she was so tight-"

"TMI dude."

"Sorry. Anyways, basically we have a lot of sex, and we hate each other."

"Okay, wow. I've know Julie for awhile, and she's crazy don't get me wrong, but I never thought that she would do something like that!"

"You mean rob a jewelry store?"

"No stupid, I mean have hate sex with a guy she just met! You use protection right?"

"Yeah of course."

"Good. Because if she gets pregnant, I have a feeling that neither of you would be able to take care of the baby. No offense."

"None taken, you're probably right. But don't worry, that won't happen. We'll be careful. Plus, she's on the pill so it's fine."

"Okay, just be careful. She means a lot to me, even if she's just a hot girl with a tight pussy to you. Eww I can't believe I just said that."

"I'm pretty sure that's all she wants me to think of her. She really hates me. Honestly, every time I think we're making progress, she comes right back with one of her bitchy remarks. Pretty sure all we'll ever be is fuck buddy enemies."

The bell rings, and the boys head back to class. Luke sees Julie in the halls, and he just stares at her for a moment. But he just keeps that to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey Luke, you play guitar right?" asks Alex. 

"Yeah... how'd you know?"

"Julie seems to know all about it. Something about how she can tell when you fuck her? Anyways, you wanna be in our band?"

"Woah woah woah slow down. How can she tell?"

"I don't know, that's not the point! Band? We need a new guitar player. Our last one quit."

"Who's in the band?" asks Luke. 

"Reggie, me, and you? We're called Sunset Curve."

"Tell your friends," says Reggie plopping down on the table next to Alex. 

"Fine, I'm in."

"Great! We're gonna play at the open mic at the coffee shop on Friday. Can you come over today to practice?"

"Yeah sure!"

"Great! I'll text you the address. Don't forget your guitar!"

———————————  
"Julie! You free Friday? Who am I kidding of course you are. You're coming to Corner Cafe with me."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"No offense babe, but I'm your only friend. And we don't already have plans. But we do now, so warm up your voice! We're doing open mic night."

"What? No I can't."

"I know you have stage fright, but you have an amazing voice! You're gonna be a star! People need to hear you."

"Thank you, but I can't. I'll watch you though!"

"Fine. But I'm gonna keep bugging you all night."

————————————  
"Next up is Sunset Curve preforming a cover of 'Can't You See' by FIDLAR!Good luck boys!" says the MC. 

"Flynn! You didn't tell me Luke would be here!" I exclaim 

"It... didn't come up? Just stay calm. He can't see you anyways." 

The boys start to play the song and the crowd dances along. 

Diamond rings help me sing  
Jesus Christ makes me nice  
Baby, can't you see?  
This is good for me  
And baby, can't you see?  
This is what I need

My mom introduced me to this song when I was little, and I've been in love ever since. 

Meditate, you can get rich quick  
Don't talk, just like my shit  
On the streets, yeah I feel so chique  
Sellin' jeans that I bought last week, last week, last week  
That was so last week  
Now I need a new thing, new thing, new thing  
Can I get your name?  
I can do your thing

Luke walks around the stage as he sings and he sees me in the crowd. He gives me a wink as he says the last line of the chorus. Yep, that was hot. 

Summertime helps me rhyme  
Oh gluten-free, it's killin' me  
And no need to pray  
I got nothin' to say  
And baby I get paid  
'Cause I'm a DJ

Flynn nudges my shoulder. 

"You're drooling hun."

"Shut up."

Meditate, you can get rich quick  
Don't talk, just like my shit  
On the streets, yeah I feel so chique  
Sellin' jeans that I bought last week, last week, last week  
That was so last week  
Now I need a new thing, new thing, new thing  
Can I get your name?  
I can do your thing

They repeat the chorus once more, and the crowd applauds them. They exit the stage and the MC returns. 

"Next up is Julie Molina! Where are you Julie?"

This can't be happening.

"Flynn? Did you sign me up?!"

"Maybe... yes. You need to get out there! I knew you would never sign up on your own, so I did it for you! So what are you gonna sing?"

"I'm not singing. No way in hell. Even if I wanted to. I have nothing to sing!"

"Just sing 'hate u love u'! You love that one, and you're great at it!"

"Flynn, that's a duet. I can't sing a duet on my own!"

"Just sing both parts! You got this girl, I know you do."

"Julie? Is Julie here?" asks the MC. 

I walk onto the stage and take the mic from the MC. 

"Hi everyone. I'm Julie, and I'm really nervous but my friend is making me do this so... here we go I guess."

I start singing the song, and I'm having fun as much as I hate to say it. 

Feeling used but I'm still missing you  
And I can't see the end of this  
Just wanna feel your kiss against my lips  
And now all this time is passing by  
But I still can't seem to tell you why  
It hurts me every time I see you  
Realize how much I need you

Maybe Flynn was right. Maybe I just need to give it a chance. 

I hate you, I love you  
I hate that I love you  
Don't want to but I can't put  
Nobody else above you  
I hate you, I love you  
I hate that I want you  
You want her, you need her  
And I'll never be her

After the chorus, it's the male singers turn. But since I'm alone, I begin to sing it on my own. But I hear someone from backstage start singing into the other microphone. 

I miss you when I can't sleep  
Or right after coffee  
Or right when I can't eat  
I miss you in my front seat  
Still got sand in my sweaters  
From nights we don't remember  
Do you miss me like I miss you?  
Messed around and got attached to you  
Friends can break your heart too  
And I'm always tired but never of you  
If I pulled a you on you, you wouldn't like that  
I put this reel out, but you wouldn't bite that  
I type a text but then I 'nevermind' that  
I got these feelings but you never mind that  
Oh oh, keep it on the low  
You're still in love with me but your friends don't know  
If you wanted me you would just say so  
And if I were you, I would never let me go

It's Luke. 

I don't mean no harm  
I just miss you on my arm  
Wedding bells were just alarms  
Caution tape around my heart  
You ever wonder what we could have been?  
You said you wouldn't and you did  
Lie to me, lie with me, get your fix  
Now all my drinks and all my feelings are all mixed

The next part we sing together for the most part. 

Always missing people that I shouldn't be missing  
Sometimes you gotta burn some bridges just to create some distance  
I know that I control my thoughts and I should stop reminiscing  
But I learned from my dad that it's good to have feelings  
When love and trust are gone  
I guess this is moving on  
Everyone I do right does me wrong  
So every lonely night, I sing this song

I sing the ending on my own and try not to look at Luke too much. He's giving me a warm smile, which is odd for him. 

I hate you, I love you  
I hate that I love you  
Don't want to, but I can't put  
Nobody else above you  
I hate you, I love you  
I hate that I want you  
You want her, you need her  
And I'll never be her  
All alone I watch you watch her  
Like she's the only girl you've ever seen  
You don't care you never did  
You don't give a damn about me  
Yeah all alone I watch you watch her  
She's the only thing you've ever seen  
How is it you never notice  
That you are slowly killing me  
I hate you, I love you  
I hate that I love you  
Don't want to but I can't put  
Nobody else above you  
I hate you, I love you  
I hate that I want you  
You want her, you need her  
And I will never be her

I give Luke a warm smile and thank him for singing with me, blushing in the process. He returns the smile and exits the stage. The crowd seems to love me a lot, as they are cheering loudly and chanting my name. I give them a bow, and run off the stage giving Flynn a hug. 

"You did so good babe!" cheers Flynn. 

"Thank you! You were right, I did have fun."

"Told you so! So, Luke?"

"What about him?"

"You two looked pretty close onstage. Don't try to tell me you didn't notice the way he looked at you." 

"That doesn't mean anything! He was just playing the part for the song. He did good!"

"Ok, whatever you say."

"I'm gonna go talk to Luke. Thank him," I say leaving Flynn behind, and heading to the back room of the coffee shop. 

"Hey Luke! Thanks again for singing with me."

"No problem. But just a hint? You were a little pitchy on the choruses."

"Are you fucking kidding me. I'm trying to be nice, and all you can do is be a dick! I'm done trying Luke."

"Thank god. I'm so tired of you trying. It's kinda annoying."

"Listen asshole," I say walking towards him, and pointing my finger in his face. "Being your enemy/fuck buddy was fun, but I'm done. Also, why exactly do you think you're so much better than me?"

"Oh honey, I don't think. I know. I'm better than you at everything. Singing, sex, driving-"

"You haven't even seen me drive!"

"I can tell. You have that vibe, you know?"

"No I'm not sure I do."

"Yeah, we'll I'm also smarter than you, so..."

"Whatever, I'm leaving. Have a nice life asshole."

"Yeah, yeah keep pretending you won't be on your knees in front of me in twenty minutes!"

...he was right.


	8. Chapter 8

"Again?! Julie you need to stop this, it can't be healthy!" says Flynn. She's driving me home. 

"I know, I know! But he's just... there you know, and I need an outlet for all my feelings. Fucking him really does the trick." 

"Babe. I love you. You know I do. But this is insane. Way more insane than anything I've ever done, and that's saying a lot! Stop this. You're gonna get hurt. You're gonna end up with an std, or pregnant! You're too young to have to deal with that."

"We're using protection! Plus, it's not everyday! Just like once a week."

Flynn gives me a knowing look and crosses her arms.

"Okay basically everyday. But we're being safe!"

"Nothing about this is safe! Or healthy! You need a hobby. Something to keep your mind off of Luke. How about cheerleading?"

"Cheerleading? Is that seriously still a thing?"

"It's... different now. More of a way of showing off your body, but yeah it's still a thing. It'll be fun! I'll join with you."

"There's no way I'm joining the cheer squad. Way too- watch out for that mailbox! Way too cliche."

Flynn swerves to avoid the mailbox. 

"Please?" Flynn gives me puppy dog eyes. "For me? You need to leave that boy in the past."

"Remember when you were all pro-Luke? That was funny. Now you hate him? Oh how times have changed."

"That was before you were hate fucking him. You two could've been a super cute couple! But now you're just... whatever the fuck you wanna call it. It's unhealthy. So... cheerleading? We'd have so much fun I swear."

"Yeah, that's a no with a capitol fuck no. But you have fun with your pom-poms!" I get out the car, leaving Flynn alone in my driveway. "Oh thanks for the ride by the way!"

"Fine, but you need a hobby! You're welcome. Kisses!"

"Kisses!" I yell back. Flynn's right, I do need a hobby, but giving up Luke? I don't know if I can do that.

————————————  
"Luke, you and Julie were amazing last night! Reg and I had an idea, and we were wondering if you agree?" asks Alex. 

"Shoot." says Luke. 

"We were wondering if you thought Julie should join the band? Her voice plus your guitar would be killer!" beamed Reggie. 

"I don't know y'all, you know our history, it's a bad idea. She'd just end up bitching at me! I really don't want another reason to see her."

"You mean like when she blows you in the back of a coffee shop?"

"Oh shut up Reggie, you know what I mean. Sex doesn't count as seeing her. There's not a lot of... dialogue." 

"Okay that's all I need to know!" says Alex looking disgusted. 

"Sorry. It's just... not a good idea. Like really not a good idea."

"Is there anyway you two can just put up with each other for the bands sake? We would sound so amazing with her," asks Reggie. 

"Fine, I guess we can try."

"Great, can you ask her? K bye!" yells Alex. 

"Wait no-!" Luke yells after them, but they've already run off. "Shit."

—————————————  
"Julie? Can I talk to you for a second?" Luke asks pulling me aside in the school hallway. 

"Yeah I guess." 

"So the boys wanted me to ask you if you want to join our band? They think that you'd sound epic with us, and after our performance the other night, I have to agree. So, what do you say?"

"Be in a band? With you? I don't know, sounds like an opportunity for you to be a dick to me. I'm gonna have to pass." I turn to leave. 

"Julie wait! I want a truce. No more fighting. Just... please join the band. You're insanely talented."

"I don't know..."

"You're like a human wrecking ball, an I'm throwing my seat your feet. Please Julie. We need you."

"Well when you put it like that... fine I'll join your band."

"Thank you thank you thank you! But we need to stop having sex. Like for real this time. First rule of the band- don't fuck the band."

"Fine with me. Flynn thinks it's unhealthy anyways."

"Okay cool. So... friends?" Luke asks teaching out his hand for me to shake it. 

"Frenemies." I say shaking his hand. At least we won't be completely hating each other anymore. 

———————————————  
"I'm proud of you! You got a hobby, and you're gonna stop smashing Luke! It's a win-win!" says Flynn excitedly. 

"Yeah, I mean the hobby includes Luke, but we're done hate-fucking, so I guess it's good? I'm still not so sure about this band thing though. An evil snake never sheds its skin, you know? I'm afraid he's just gonna be an asshole."

"Don't worry, he won't. And if he does, I'll be sure to handle him."

"Oh yeah, you and your five foot height will be a great match for his eight pack."

"See, you're catching on already!"

"Whatever, I've gotta get to class. Bye Flynn!" I yell. 

"Bye Julie! She yells back.

Maybe Luke has changed. Maybe this band will be fun, exciting! I've always wanted to be in a band anyways, just like my mom was in high school. Being in this band will make me feel closer to her in a way, and that makes me really happy. I just wish the guitarist wasn't such a hot asshole.


	9. Chapter 9

"5,6,7,8!" yells Alex, calling us in to start the song. We're playing 'I Want you to want me' by Cheap Trick. Luke's choice. I should probably take that as a sign since we're singing it as a duet, but I choose to ignore it.

I start singing the song. 

I want you to want me.  
I need you to need me.  
I'd love you to love me.  
I'm beggin' you to beg me.  
I want you to want me.  
I need you to need me.   
I'd love you to love me.

Luke sings the next part. 

I'll shine up my old brown shoes.  
I'll put on a brand new shirt  
I'll get home early from work  
if you say that you love me.

We sing the next part together. 

Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I,   
see you cryin' (cryin, cryin').  
Oh, Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I,   
see you cryin' (cryin, cryin')

I sing on my own. 

Feelin' all alone without a friend   
you know you feel like dyin' (dyin', dyin'). Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I,  
see you cryin' (cryin', cryin').

Luke sings. 

I want you to want me.  
I need you to need me.  
I'd love you to love me.  
I'm beggin' you to beg me.

I sing. 

I'll shine up my old brown shoes.  
I'll put on a brand new shirt  
I'll get home early from work  
if you say that you love me.

We sing the whole chorus together, and I can't help but catch the look in Luke's eye. Like he means what he's saying. 

Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I,   
see you cryin' (cryin, cryin').  
Oh, Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I,   
see you cryin' (cryin, cryin')  
Feelin' all alone without a friend   
you know you feel like dyin' (dyin', dyin').  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I,  
see you cryin' (cryin', cryin').  
Feelin' all alone without a friend   
you know you feel like dyin' (dyin', dyin').  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I,  
see you cryin' (cryin', cryin').  
Feelin' all alone without a friend   
you know you feel like dyin' (dyin', dyin').  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I,  
see you cryin' (cryin', cryin').

I sing the ending on my own, trying not to look at Luke. Looking at him makes me smile, and I'm not sure I'm ready to be warm with him. 

I want you to want me.  
I need you to need me.  
I'd love you to love me.  
I'm beggin' you to beg me.

"Julie that was amazing!" says Luke. 

"Thank you! So were you!" 

He pulls me into a hug before either of us know what we're doing. We both back away after a couple seconds. 

"Umm I don't know what that was," says Luke awkwardly. 

"No, it's fine," I respond just as awkwardly. 

Alex and Reggie give each other knowing looks, and I pretend not to see them. 

After a minute of really weird silence, Reggie speaks. 

"So, what should we play next?"

"I was thinking 'Whywhywhy' by MisterWives? It would sound amazing with your voice, Jules!

"Thanks! Yeah, let's give it a go," I say reluctantly. 

"Are you okay? You don't seem so sure," asks Luke. 

"Yeah I'm fine, let's just try it."

They start playing and I begin singing. 

I turn up my speakers  
So I can drown my thoughts just a little bit quicker  
Dancing barefoot in the dead of winter  
So I can numb this heart that's full of splinters

They say time heals  
All wounds but these clocks are at a standstill  
And I'm counting every second that you're not here  
But only in my dreams do you appear

Luke is giving me that look again, but this time I return it. Maybe today is a good day for change, y'know?

Am I allowed to lay down my smile  
And be bitter just for a while?  
Don't keep pulling me under, we were meant to stay afloat  
I see all the embers, they've not yet lost all their glow  
Could you try to take a look into my eyes  
And tell me why oh why why why?  
Why oh why why why?  
Why oh why?

Luke is singing back up and his voice sounds really good with mine, I can't lie. I almost miss the next verse because I'm lost in his eyes. 

I close all the windows  
Draw the curtains hoping that the sun knows  
All I see is you when the day glows  
Reminding me that you are just a shadow  
When I wake  
For a split second in time, my heart does not ache  
Thinking you'll be next to me, then I shake  
To see an empty bed and all over I brake

It was Nick who introduced this song to me. We used to sing it together. I'm over him, but it's still a little weird singing it with Luke. 

Am I allowed to lay down my smile  
And be bitter just for a while?  
Don't keep pulling me under, we were meant to stay afloat  
I see all the embers, they've not yet lost all their glow  
Could you try to take a look into my eyes  
And tell me why, oh, why why why?

I've loved this song for a long time. I've loved the band for even longer. But I think I might love someone else now too. 

I should have known when you were grinding your teeth  
(I should have known)  
That you were hiding your feelings from me, oh  
I should have known when you were tossing in your sleep  
(I should have known)  
That you were hiding your feelings from me  
Don't keep pulling me under we were meant to stay afloat  
I see the embers they've not yet lost all their glow  
Could you try to take a look into my eyes  
And tell me why oh why why why?

Right before I sing the ending, Luke winks at me, letting me know he knows I've been looking at him. I wink back. 

Don't keep pulling me under we were meant to stay afloat  
I see all the embers they've not yet lost all their glow  
Could you try to take a look into my eyes  
And tell me why oh why why why?  
Why oh why why why?  
Why oh why why why?  
Why oh why why why?  
Why oh why why why?

"That was so good you two!" exclaims Alex. 

"Thanks dude! So were you!" says Luke. "Seriously Julie, where did you find a voice like that? I need to invest in your dealer."

I laugh and thank him. 

"Seriously, just kiss already the tension is killing me," says Reggie looking exhausted. 

"Reg!" hisses Luke. I notice his cheeks turning red. I'm sure mine match his shade of red as well. 

"Fine, leave me hanging. But invite to your wedding," says Reggie, leaving the room to go home. "Bye y'all!"

We say goodbye, and Alex leaves as well, leaving just me and Luke alone. 

"So... what should we do? I don't have to be home for another hour," says Luke. 

An hour. An hour alone with Luke. An hour alone with the very hot not so much of an asshole anymore Luke.

"I wrote a song!" I suddenly blurt out. 

"Can I hear it?" he asks. I nod in response and sit at the piano to start playing. 

You booked the night train for a reason  
So you could sit there in this hurt  
Bustling crowds or silent sleepers  
You're not sure which is worse  
Because I dropped your hand while dancing  
Left you out there standing  
Crestfallen on the landing  
Champagne problems

I love the way Luke looks at me when I sing. With a sense of longing, and it seems like he has something he really needs to say, but can't. Or won't. Maybe both. 

Your mom's ring in your pocket  
My picture in your wallet  
Your heart was glass, I dropped it  
Champagne problems  
You told your family for a reason  
You couldn't keep it in  
Your sister splashed out on the bottle  
Now no one's celebrating  
Dom Pérignon, you brought it  
No crowd of friends applauded  
Your hometown skeptics called it  
Champagne problems  
You had a speech, you're speechless  
Love slipped beyond your reaches  
And I couldn't give a reason  
Champagne problems

I prepare myself to sing the chorus, which is my favorite part. I know it will be Luke's too. 

Your Midas touch on the Chevy door  
November flush and your flannel cure  
"This dorm was once a madhouse"  
I made a joke, "Well, it's made for me"  
How evergreen, our group of friends  
Don't think we'll say that word again  
And soon they'll have the nerve to deck the halls  
That we once walked through  
One for the money, two for the show  
I never was ready, so I watch you go  
Sometimes you just don't know the answer  
'Til someone's on their knees and asks you  
"She would've made such a lovely bride  
What a shame she's fucked in her head, " they said  
But you'll find the real thing instead  
She'll patch up your tapestry that I shred

I am fucked in the head. In a way, I think everyone is. I have many "champagne problems." I have many real problems. My moms dead. My dads a drunk. My brother is too young to understand, and I am basically his mother. It's a lot of stress for a seventeen year old. But I manage. But I'm still fucked in the head. 

And hold your hand while dancing  
Never leave you standing  
Crestfallen on the landing  
With champagne problems  
Your mom's ring in your pocket  
Her picture in your wallet  
You won't remember all my  
Champagne problems

You won't remember all my  
Champagne problems

Luke looks like he's going to cry. 

"That was... amazing Jules. That was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard in my life."

"Thank you Luke," I say blushing. 

I've stood up now, and our faces are growing increasingly closer. I can feel his breath on my lips. I lean in a little closer, his lips ghosting on mine. He leans in all the way, locking our lips. He feels like a fix. A way to end my problems. He licks my lips to ask permission, which I happily grant. But after a minute he jumps away. 

"I'm sorry, I can't."

"What's wrong?" I ask. 

"I can't be with you. It's bad for the band. We're just gonna get hurt."

"No, no I get it. For the band."

"I'm sorry. I really like you, but we just can't."

"It's fine. But you should probably go."

"Ok. Goodbye Julie. 

"Goodbye Luke."


End file.
